A Defense of Marriage
by Steffili
Summary: One shot prompted by the promo of 4x09 - A Defense of Marriage. My imagination ran a little wild while watching it.


Ok, so this idea came to me when I was watching the promo for the new ep 4x09. Spoilers for that!  
It might be a little out of character but then again, maybe it's not... *hehehehehe* Thanks to Josie, who inspired me to take up writing again and for pitching some ideas for this one. M-Rated all the way without any further sense :p Also no time for a beta because I wanted to get this one out before the episode aired. I tried to proof read it thoroughly myself so forgive me if there are some stupid mistakes I wasn't aware of.

They had finished dinner and were sitting around the table and talking. It was a real family dinner with Veronica, Jacky and the kids. Even Owen was there. Alicia had had 3 glasses of wine but still couldn't shake her irritation about her mother. She was currently arguing with Jackie over some stupid stuff, while Owen was starting to clear the table. The kids had gone to their rooms, Grace to talk to her friend on the telephone and Peter with Zach to look at some computer stuff. Alicia got up from the table and went to use the bathroom. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. She loved her mother but she really was getting on her nerves. Especially complaining about Peter to her, bitching about how she should leave him already.

The door opened suddenly and Peter came in.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were in here"He started to leave again but Alicia turned around and walked to the door.  
"It's ok, I'm finished. "  
She wanted to leave but then looked into his eyes and stopped. There had been this long lingering looks between them the whole evening.  
"Our mothers are outside and arguing, I was actually thinking of hiding here for 5 minutes to get a little peace." he admitted with a sheepish grin.

Alicia smiled back at him, still looking him deeply in the eyes. The wine made her feel a little restless but also made her a little horny. And combined with the looks they had been exchanging all evening.  
She suddenly made a decision, shut the door and turned the lock.  
Peter furrowed his brows and looked at her puzzled.  
She turned around and came straight at him, shoving him backwards until he hit the bench that was standing next to the bathtub. She pushed him down on it with desire in her eyes. They remained like this for some seconds, then suddenly she bent down and kissed him passionately. Without questioning her intentions, he grasped her hips and pulled her closer, kissing her back and started to unbutton her blouse. He took it off her, unhooked her bra behind her back and disposed of it as well. He then started to suck on her nipples which caused her to moan rather loudly. He looked up at her.  
"Shhhhh darling, let's make this real quick and by all means quiet!" he whispered and softly bit into her right peak. She clamped her teeth together in order not to moan again this time because of course he was right. If anybody got wind of what they were doing in here...  
"Good girl." Peter said and continued on her breasts. Alicia in turn pulled up his sweater and the shirt he was wearing underneath. She pulled both over his head and bent down to give him another passionate kiss, while starting to open his pants. He helped her with it and also pulled down his boxers as well. Alicia stroked his erection and did her best not to moan as he kept on kissing her now hard and sensitive peaks. While he kept on doing that he pulled up her skirt and slid his fingers under her panties. He groaned at the feel of her wetness on his fingers. "Shhhhhhh" Alicia mimicked him and let out a startled hiss when he grabbed her panties and just ripped them off her. He lifted her up a little and positioned her over his erection, then slid into her with one long movement. They remained like this for some time, just getting used to their bodies being linked like that once again. Then Alicia started moving in a fast increasing pace, holding on to his shoulders for support. He had a fast grip on her hips and held her in place and supported her rocking motion. He knew he wouldn't last long like that but he also could feel that she was getting close, so he just let her go on in her desperate pace. She let out a whimpering sound when she neared her climax and that caused him to jerk up his hips while bringing her down full force with his hands. That was her undoing and suddenly he felt a stinging sensation - Alicia had bitten him in the shoulder to keep herself from crying out as her orgasm hit her. That made him come as well, gritting his teeth hard to keep quiet while the waves kept rolling over him. Then it was over and they both stilled, Alicia collapsing on top of him and nestling into his embrace, their bodies still joined. He placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.  
She lifted her head and smiled warmly at him, then kissed him softly.  
"Yes indeed I am and so much better than before. Thank you."  
Then her glance wandered over to the bruise she had left on his shoulder and giggled.  
"I'm sorry for that. But it could have been worse. Like up on your neck worse."

They both laughed. "Yeah just imagine how that would have looked. Hard to explain!"  
"Yes it would be. Speaking of, I think we need to get back out there." Alicia said.  
Peter shrugged his shoulders.  
"How about that. We go out and make some more small talk. Then we get rid of the company and enjoy each other's company instead? Or did you have other plans?"  
Alicia smiled back at him.  
"That sounds good to me."  
With that they got up and started to put on and straighten their clothes. When they came out of the bathroom, Veronica and Jacky were still arguing and Owen was still in the kitchen. The kids were nowhere to be seen. No one had realized what was going on.


End file.
